As a measure for giving the characteristics possessed by a siloxane resin as water resistance, weather resistance and the like to an acrylic resin or other resins, attempts have been made to fix an organosiloxane, through a chemical linkage, to a compound bearing radically polymerizable unsaturation bond. For example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 61126/79 discloses methyl di (trimethyl siloxy) silyl propyl glycerol methacrylate which is prepared by the addition reaction of an organopolysiloxane containing epoxy groups and methacrylic acid and is used as a monomer for a resin which is excellent in oxygen permeability and hydrophilic properties and hence is useful as a contact lens material; Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 63200/79 discloses an organopolysiloxane containing acryloyloxy groups which has the characteristic of being cured in a short period of time under irradiation condition and which is prepared by the reaction of an organopolysiloxane containing amino groups and glycidyl acrylate; Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 22325/81 discloses a process for the preparation of polymerizable organopolysiloxane by the reaction of organopolysiloxane containing epoxy groups and acrylate; and Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 180667/82 discloses a process for the preparation of polymerizable organosiloxane by the reaction of trialkyl chlorosilane and hydroxyalkyl acrylate.
However, in the heretofore proposed processes for the preparation of silicon modified monomers, the reaction speed and yield were not always of satisfaction and since the introduction of hydrophobic siloxane bonds to polymerizable monomers was the only object of such methods, the actual use of resulted monomers had been rather limited as a matter of course.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a novel class of polymerizable monomers containing silicons which will bear, besides siloxane bonds, additional functional groups or bondings and are employable in a wider range of applications, and which can be prepared advantageously with a higher degree of reaction speed and reaction yield.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such industrially advantageous method for the preparation of the present novel monomers.